<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stranger by Hotgitay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125243">Stranger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay'>Hotgitay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Manhattan Love Story (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath of the awkward and date between Dana and Peter</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Cooper/Dana Hopkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m just some stranger you met in the city”Dana said to her acquaintance </p><p>“I wouldn’t go as far as to call us strangers”Peter  rebutted </p><p>“You did make a pass at me while we were on a date”Dana recalled </p><p>“You’ll never let me live that down”Peter said in disbelief </p><p>“That shall haunt you for eternity”Dana teased him</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>